As a phoenix
by Lily-Kit
Summary: TRANSLATION. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" Kurt asked hesitant. Blaine smiled, with a smile that could lights up a rainy night and hugged him strait. "I think, you'll be a perfect dad."
1. Chapter 1

They've been married for four month when, Blaine, decided to talk with Kurt about the fixation that he had in his mind until he saw for the first time his husband's eyes. "I want a son" he said without round of words or notices, he just said it, in a dark afternoon of November while they were cuddling each other on the sofa in front of the television . Kurt stared at him silently for a while, biting his lips and searching an answer to tell Blaine. He wanted a child too, of course he wanted, but he was terrified, he was terrified to be a bad father and he was afraid that, with a baby in their lives, the perfection relationship that he had with Blaine could ends up. And, so, he told that to him because he had never lied to him and didn't want to start.

"I'm scared, Blaine" said Kurt whispering.

"I'm scared too, Kurt. But I need it. I need a little dwarf who goes round our home, who looks at me with his big eyes and I need to have a family with you because only with this we can realize our love."

And, in that moment Kurt, asked himself if it was possible to fall in love with someone a little bit more every single day. Even if they were engaged for more than ten years, Kurt, found out something different about Blaine every day and, every day, he loved him in different ways.

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" Kurt asked hesitant.

Blaine smiled, with a smile that could lights up a rainy night and hugged him strait.

"I think, you'll be a perfect dad."

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him, first gently then more stronger and with more passion. "I'd tell you to start try having a baby right now but, I think, this line is just for straights" he blew on his husband's lips, who smiled pleased.

"Since when you need an excuse to take me in bed?" said Blaine laughing.

Kurt answered with kisses, groans and with cuddles. And they loved each other known that they grown up.

The next day, Blaine, woke up with the annoying sound of the alarm, so he turned it off quickly because he didn't want to wake Kurt, who was luckily sleeping.

Blaine stood up slowly and a little bit sleepy, he took the clothes that he choose last night and start preparing himself to go out for work. When he was ready, he kissed softly Kurt on his forehead and he, a little bit sleepy, said "I love you" which made Blaine smile. "I love you too, honey."

Blaine went in the entrance, took the keys of his cars – which were on the piece of furniture next to the door- and hoped that, for that day at work, everything would be right.

..

"Good morning, doctor Anderson"

"Good morning Rose, how's the day going?"

"Well, you have: a headache, a burn on an arm, a neck ache, probably a pain attack, a pneumonia and a dislocate wrist and.." the nurse checked some papers "that's it for now" said.

"perfect, which one I have the honor to start with?" asked Blaine.

"Amy Elizabeth Scott , six years old, dislocate wrist, with a hysterical mother and a loudly brother . They are in the surgery number two" Rose smiled and gave Blaine the little girl's case history.

"Oh, thank you, Rose. What would I do without you?" said the young man smiling. The nurse stared at him blanked. He had such a beautiful smile. Maybe everyone, in the hospital, loves him because of his smile.

Blaine stood out of the door of the surgery for a while, he hated seeing suffering children but this was his job and, by the way, he could help the little girl to feel better so, he took a big breathe, put on one of his best smile and came in.

At the begging the thing that surprised Blaine the most was the silence. He thought that he would probably found a crying girl sticks on her mother and a shouting brother, but, in that room, there was a surreal silence. Well, the scene under his eyes was absolutely stranger than the silence. A little girl, too skinny for his age, was curled up on herself with her back against the headboard of the bed and her head on her knees. There was, also, another baby – who, Blaine thought was her little brother – sitting on the floor. He was playing with a dirty and worn teddy bear. His blue eyes were full of tears but they was, also, too terrified, such as he was scared to start crying again. He had, also, a red cheeks and, Blaine, thought it was because of the cry. When the young man looked at their mother, he saw a woman next to the window talking hysterically at the mobile phone. He didn't looked at her too much but he heard something that made his blood freeze in his veins:

"I hope that they'll be fast. These two are just a waste of my time."

At that point, Blaine, decided to talk.

"Good morning" he said smiling at the little girl, who didn't look at him while the boy was keep playing with his teddy bear. The mother looked at him scornfully and said:

"Finally" then she keep talking at the phone.

Blaine didn't know if he had to be more afraid for the children or for the woman but he simply decided to visit the little girl because she was the one who needed his help.

"Hi, sweetie, could you please tell me what happened to you?"

The little girl didn't answer in anyways and Blaine didn't know what to do. Usually, in this situation, the parents tempt their children to collaborate with him by sitting next to them or whit kisses and cuddles. So he looked at the women but she was still talking to that damn phone.

Blaine tried again: he sat in front of the girl and said gently

"Hey, sweetie, I just want to help you. If you tell me what happened I promise I'll do anything to make you feel better."

Nothing.

He was thinking of shake her just to be sure that she was breathing when he heard the glacial voice of the mother that made him freeze.

"Do what the doctor tells you, or I'll bring you home and I don't care about your fake tears!"

After those words, the girl, lifted up her head and Blaine remained petrified.

Her beautiful green eyes were deprive of any spot of life, they where sad and angry. A six years old girl shouldn't have eyes like these, it's just unfair: she was so beautiful.

Blaine turned to her mother and said annoyed: "you shouldn't talk with her in that way, she's already so scared"

The women smiled badly: "with her it works just in this way. But I'm not here to be judge from a teenager as you are" she walked to the door "when you finish put them in the hall and, don't worry, Amy knows how take care of Thomas, am I right Amy?"

The little girl nodded imperceptibly but that was enough to the mother who went out of the room to go only God knows where.

Blaine couldn't believe in what he saw. How can a mother left his children with a unknown? Because, of course, Blaine was a doctor and a very good person but what if he wasn't? And, by the way, with what courage she could just thought that a six years old girl with a dislocate wrist could take care of her little brother? And for how long? He didn't know what to do, had he to call the social assistance? Or, maybe, he was too excessive instill beyond a dislocate wrist, the little girl, seemed feel good maybe a little bit overweight but nothing really serious. So Blaine decided to occupy of a problem a time.

"Ok, honey, give me the arm" said with oblique smile.

The girl looked at him confuse such as she was waiting for a reproach and not an encouragement with soft words. So, with very slow motions, the girl, moved the right arm to Blaine.

Blaine took a cream and stared apply it on Amy's wrist, who put on a sad face because of the pain but she didn't left the arm.

"You're perfect Amy, it's your name isn't it?"

Blaine was trying to distract her form the pain and, also, trying to distract him from the angry he had inside in that moment.

Amy nodded carefully

"It's a beautiful name" said Blaine.

"Amy could you please tell me how you dislocate your wrist?" he asked softly, he didn't want that to seem as an order. The little girl didn't answer so, the boy, understood that she won't talk to him in any case and, so, he decided to asked some questions. He had to know if he must do something for the children.

He took a bandage and started bandaging the little writs.

"Did you felt down while you was playing?"

The girl shacked her head.

"so did you fell while you was running?"

She shacked her head again.

Blaine sighed, he was afraid of the last questions so he took a big breathe and said:

"Did someone at home, hurt you?"

At that point Amy's eyes became full of tears, she shacked furiously her head and moved the arm that Blaine was bandaging.

Blaine was surprised and devastated at the same time, that situation was so surreal and the meaning of it was just one. He was right, those children were ill-treat form their parents. He wanted to kill their mother or their father so bad or kill anybody who had the courage to do something bad to them, because they was so beautiful and sweet.. and so perfect.

But he had to keep calm.

"Hey Amy, calm down, I trust you, ok? Now give me the arm so I can finish to put the bandage, I promise I won't do other questions."

She nodded and did what he said.

After a few minute, when the bandage was finished, the little boy – who Blaine remembered that Thomas was the name- started crying. Amy tried to stand up to take care of him but Blaine stopped her.

"No, honey, you must stay here and have a rest. I'll take care of him"

He walked trough Thomas, lifted him from the floor and started drawing some little imaginary circles on his back. The baby, after a few minutes, stopped crying and put his head on Blaine's shoulder and felt asleep.

So, the young man, put Thomas on the bed next to Amy, who immediately hugged him and started cuddling him. That scene touched Blaine so much because it was just so unfair that a six years old girl seemed already a mother, it was wrong.

He took his phone and, carful to not be seen, called Rose.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Doctor Anderson, could you please phone to the social assistance?"

"sure" Blaine heard the noise of the keys and waited a few second until he heard a new voice talk to him.

"Social Assistance's office, good morning."

"Good morning, I'm the doctor Anderson. I'm in the surgery number two with two children and I think that they could be ill-treat from their parents. Could you please come here?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Blaine switched off the phone and sighed, he turned to the children and found them sleeping. He smiled hoping that, at least in their dreams, they would be safe.

"What does it mean that you can't do anything?"

The social assistance who came in the surgery, announced herself as Emma Brown. Blaine had told her his suspects that seemed not to be enough even if they were well-grounded.

"Mr. Anderson, I really want to do something, but for now we don't have any proofs. You told me that the girl had deny any of your suspects about any form of abuse."

Blaine was bewilderment.

"Of course she did, she denied because she's scared, you didn't see her as I did! She was terrified. And, also, their mother left them here, what if I was a maniac? This doesn't count?"

"It counts but it isn't enough. It's their first time here in the hospital, so we supposed that there aren't any previous of violence. And for what we knew now, there aren't even now."

"You don't understand. You didn't see her eyes" said Blaine pointing at the girl "what we have to waiting for before it become enough, uh? That she comes here full of livid? Or that she comes here dead!?"

"Blaine, can I call you Blaine?" the young man nodded distantly and, so, the women keep talking

"Blaine I understand your frustration, I feel it every single day, but we can't enter in someone's life and start judging them or take their children away without real proofs. Please, believe me while I'm saying that I'm so sorry and I really want to do something. But, for now, I can't."

Blaine felt so impotent, that was the first time that he saw something like that. Of course he always used to smile to all his little patients but, every time he lift the hospital, he leaved them there without having really care about what they would do. But not this time maybe because he had never been involved in those things and he was so upset that he couldn't do anything except seeing the children go back to their home, a place where they were constantly in dangerous. But how could he do that?

In that moment, Blaine and the woman, heard someone knocking at the door and, a few seconds later, Amy and Thomas' mother came in without waiting any kind of invite and said:

"How long I have to wait?" she saw her children sleeping in the bed and shouted: "why did you let them sleep!? I won't have a rest tonight." Blaine looked to the social assistance who stared at him mortify. So, the mother, decided to wake up her children: she took Thomas and shacked him, after, she did the same thing whit Amy shooting her arm. The two brothers immediately woke up without any crying apparently they were addicted to that treatment. Blaine couldn't stand that scene and said coldly: "you mustn't touch her arm, she had a dislocate wrist!" then he kneeled in front of Amy and whispered softly: " I really enjoyed met you, honey, you're a beautiful girl" he smiled and, with a big surprise, she smiled too folding a little her lips such as she couldn't smile, such as she had forgotten how to smile or she had never knew how to smile. "And goodbye to you too, Tommy."

Thomas looked at Blaine, lift her mother's hand, and hugged him. At first, the young man, was really surprise then he hugged him closely and strong like he wanted to put in that hug all the love that, the little boy, has never, never, received

"Pretty charming, now we must go, Thomas"

Said the mother ironical. So she took her children out of the surgery and she had care of slammed the door.

Blaine felt like he was dying inside.

..

Kurt was reading again the text message and he was, also, asking himself what could be happened to Blaine to made him back to box. In fact, Blaine, had stopped boxing when he finished high school so, when, the discrimination events stopped because they went to New York. While Kurt was thinking about an answer for that message he heard the door opened and, immediately, closed. He went to the entrance and he found, in front of himself, a curly haired and wet boy whit sad eyes and a lost look. And Kurt didn't need more to understand, so he hugged closely Blaine who fell on his legs and Kurt hugged him stronger than before. Blaine started cry but, his husband, didn't ask any questions he just kissed him and whispered in his ear that everything was right because they were together. And Blaine let Kurt cuddling him in his arm thinking about all of the pain and the madness that he had inside because of that sad and scared eyes which were still stick in his mind.

**This is the translation of Lily_K's story on efp and you can find her account on my profile, hope you like it and I'd like to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Translator's note: I'm so sorry, I know I'm late but I had a lot of homework and, when I finished the translation, I couldn't find time to post, sorry, sorry, sorry! Bur here's the chapter see you at the end. C:

"So the little boy hugged me, he hugged me so close.. as he wanted to say to me _'please, save me from all of this'_"

Blaine and Kurt were sitting on the floor, in front of each other, in the middle of the dining room. Between them some biscuits with chocolate – Blaine's favorite – and they were holding two big cups. From Kurt's one was smell a soft chamomile perfume and from his husband's one was smell a strong milk and chocolate perfume*

Blaine cried, cried a lot. Because of Amy, of Thomas and because of the anger he had for the children's parents who had the possibility of having them and they treated them in that way. So, he cried for the pain he felt inside, the pain that something terrible could happen and he cried because he really wanted to do anything, but he just couldn't.

Kurt listened to him and he dried his tears. He, also, kissed and cuddled him. He didn't do any questions then he went in the kitchen and came back, a few minutes later, with the biscuits and the cups. Blaine thought that it was impossible to find someone as perfect as Kurt. He took his cup and he started speaking about what happened.

Then, when Blaine finished, he stared at Kurt and smiled, a sad smile. So he whispered "do you think is strange if I tell you that I would like to bring them home.. with us?"

Kurt looked at him losing every kind of lucidity he had in his mind because of Blaine's eyes, which were an hurricane of green and brown caramel. In all of these years he didn't become comfortable with all the feelings that, those eyes, caused him. He loved him, because he was just sweet, emotional, sensible and special. And he loved him because he always looked after everyone. Kurt left his cup on the floor and went closer to Blaine, smiled and answered: "Blaine, I think you're fantastic, I think you'd be a perfect dad for our children, I think I couldn't live without you and I'm so proud of who you are, because you gave these two children a beautiful morning." Blaine smiled and Kurt kissed him trying to put, in that kiss, all the words that he couldn't say because there wasn't enough big or beautiful words to express how beautiful his husband was, he knew it and, so, he tried to express them with other things. He hugged him and, a few minutes after, he felt like Blaine was clinging on him. Because, yes, Blaine didn't hug he, literary, clinging with all himself such as, that hug, was life. Was oxygen. Kurt smiled and started touching Blaine's curls. These curls that he loved so much and that Blaine stopped to put jell on. Kurt kissed him, he kissed his cheeks, his nose, his eyes. He kissed his lips and touched Blaine's nose with his, and the curl one smiled. And when he smiled Kurt felt so in peace with the world such as the simple fact that he made him smile could fix all the mistakes of world.

Blaine said softly: "Thank you, Kurt. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you as my husband but I'm thankful to God because he gave me you. You are my life."

Kurt's eyes became full of tears because of all the feelings he was having in that moment. He didn't answered because there weren't any answers, he just hugged Blaine putting his head on Blaine's shoulder. They stood in silence for a few minutes while Kurt was passing his nose on Blaine's neck who was drawing imaginary circles on his husbands' back.

"Are you thinking about them, aren't you?" said Kurt, he said it because he was thinking it too. He was asking himself how it was possible that their parents were so mean. They were so lucky to have them and they treated them like rubbish, it was just unfair.

"yes" Blaine said softly "I wish they're alright, I want that they're alright. I hope I'm not going to see them again at least, this, could give me the idea that I was wrong."

Kurt nodded. He was tired and Blaine knew that. Kurt worked in a fashion agency and he usually worked too much from morning to evening and, when he got home, he was very tired. That day he was tired, as always, but he spent his time with Blaine who needed him and, so now, he just wanted to go to bed.

"Let's go to bed, my darling" whispered Blaine in his husband's hear. "No.. no.. I'm, I'm okay" he said. Blaine smiled and said "come one, I promise I'll do you a lot of cuddles, come one" "okay but I want _millions _of them." Blaine stoop up and whispered " four millions, if you want..." Kurt smiled and they went in their bedroom.

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Blaine's phone started ringing and he immediately woke up. He stared at it and it rang, again.**

"What's happening?" asked Kurt who woke up because of the noises. Blaine didn't answered because he picked up the call: "Hello?" said with tired voice "hello, doctor Anderson?" "yes, I am.."

"Blaine, I'm Emma, the social assistance. We talked this morning" Blaine stopped breathing, he was sure that something wrong happened with Amy and Thomas and he was scared. "What's wrong?" answered "Amy and Thomas, the two children of this morning, well.. they're here, again." For Blaine was like a punch in the face, he knew it! I knew it since he heard the phone rang. But those words scared him so much.

"How are they?" the women didn't answered. "Blaine, you must come here. You have to say what you saw this morning and, anyway, Amy doesn't want to be touch from anyone. Every time that someone tries to talk with her, she starts shouting. But she needs help and maybe she trusts you, she already saw you."

Blaine's heart break and he remembered the little girl's terrified green eyes. He got up "I'm coming" he said before closing the call. He started throwing clothes threw the room in search of something to wear.

He just freaked out. How their parents could touch them again? How they just thought to hurt them, again? Blaine really wanted to kill them but he couldn't, he had to help those children.   


While this Kurt was holding Blaine's hand. "Blaine, calm down, please. You're destroying the wardrobe." Blaine realized that he was holding the closet door of the wardrobe with too fury. He turned around to Kurt with a lost look, the same look he had when he got home. So Kurt, understood that something wrong happened to Amy and Thomas and he understood why he was so in pain. And, Kurt, decided what to do. Just with one look. "dress up without destroying my wardrobe" he said smiled and taking a little breath. Said that he took a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. So he looked at Blaine who was staring at him without really knew what he was doing. So Kurt said: "Come on Blaine! Listen: I know you're shocked so I won't let you alone for any reasons, I don't care if it's 2 o'clock in the morning. I'm coming with you, at the hospital.. and I drive. Blaine, hurry up!"

Blaine smiled at his husband and whispered him a softly 'I love you' because he thought that this was the right thing to do. But, then, he remembered about Amy's eyes and the tears of Thomas and he started dressing up quickly

Blaine ran in the hospital and looked around in search of the children but he couldn't see them. In a few minutes felt someone holding his hand. He turned around and saw Kurt staring at something in his direction. Blaine followed his eyes and, then, I just wanted to die. Thomas had a bleeding lip a bandage on his hand and the eyes full of tears. Thomas was terrifying, he was broken but he still has hope burning inside of him. He was so beautiful. Blaine thought of beautiful and nice he was while he was holding strong his hand and his teddy bear. Blaine wanted to scream, he wanted to punch the person who did it to him. "Hi Tommy" said gently. The little boy tried a smile but his lip hurt to much to did that. Blaine took his in his arm and, the little boy put his head on the man's shoulder. "it's okay, honey, I'm here now" the young man could say just this maybe to calm down himself and Thomas.

Kurt went closer to them, he had tears in his eyes and a sad smile, the sad smile which just a person who knows what being abuse was like could have. He was trying to say something but someone got their attention. "Blaine?" Blaine saw Emma and asked her the only thing he wanted to know from her. "Where is Amy?" "surgery number two, I hope she will accept your help" Blaine looked at Thomas then at Kurt who looked him back nodded. "Tommy, I want you to know the most special guy in this world. Look" he told to the little boy while he was pointing Kurt who smiled nervously "he's Kurt and he'll stay with you because I must go to your sister" Thomas thought on it for a while then he moved his hands near Kurt and the boy took him in his arms. Blaine gave Kurt a little kiss and then went to the surgery. 

In the surgery there where a nurse and Blaine told her to go away because I preferred to be alone. He looked round the room and found Amy sat under a desk on the floor. Blaine went closer to her "hey, honey" said carefully. Amy looked at him and, in that moment, he felt like it was better die. She had a livid on her eye, which was completely close, a big cut on the cheek, blood under her nose and on her mouth and a red sign on her neck, like they tried to no.. no Blaine couldn't think that. It could be possible, maybe it was just a dream a horrible dream.

Blaine took and breath, smiled and said: "Amy get out of here, ok? No one will ever hurt you, I'm here with you now." Amy shacked her head. Blaine didn't know what to do, he had to help her. So he did the only think he had in his mind: he moved his arms to cuddle her but she didn't let him do that. "Don't touch me" these were the very first words from Amy to Blaine. Those words were so wrong for a six years old girl. "Amy I won't hurt you and I won't let anyone to hurt you in the future." "I don't believe you." Amy stared at him coldly and, Blaine, though about how may person had already told that to her and didn't really care about her. So he thought about Kurt. When, at the high school, he thought he could lose him because two different school could separate them. But, Kurt, told him that thing and he believed in it. I believed in it because it was true, it was right. Because they were right and Amy was right as them.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

He said it with his sincerely and gently eyes he said it with all of his heart. He said it and it was true. The little girl didn't answer, she was just surprise. Maybe this doctor would be her prince and, maybe, he could save her form the bad people.

Amy stood up slowly and once she wasn't under the ask anymore she sat on the bed in the surgery. Blaine took a breath and stood up. He went closer to her with a smile started examinee her cuts.

Knock - knock.

"Come in" said Blaine while he was bandaging Amy's leg. The door opened and Thomas came in running , climbing on the bed and sitting next to his sister. A few seconds later Kurt came in too. "Hey.." said Blaine to him while he was finish with the bandage "What's happening?" "Blaine, you have to testimony" said Kurt softly "now?" "yes, if you finished. I can stay with them."

"No." Amy said, she had just started believing in Blaine how could she let someone else come in her life? "Amy, he's Kurt and he's my husband. He's a special person and I won't left you with someone I don't know, ok? I'll give Kurt my life. I believe in him." The little girl stared at him, she was just to scared to believe in someone else, she already had too much sadness in her life. Then Thomas got her attention touching her arm. She looked at him nodding. He ran to Kurt and hugged his leg. Amy took a breath, looked at her brother and just said "ok."

Was in that moment that, Blaine, saw his family for the first time. He saw Christmas, Birthday, parties and trips. And maybe he thought it from the beginning because those children steal his heart. But, in that moment, he was sure of it.

*okay, I don't like this translation but was the only way right form I found.

**And it's the same here.

So, this is the second chapter and this Sunday, at least, Monday I'll post the third. I swear!

Lily really loves you and I love you too. Btw if you want to read the fict in italian tell me and i'll give you the link. Bye –S.

Paste your document here...


End file.
